Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a user input unit for receiving a control command.
Description of Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices in the aspect of hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Also, many users have their mobile terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various designs are required for the mobile terminal. Such designs may also include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. A manipulation unit may be considered as one of such structural changes and improvements.
However, a manipulation unit provided additionally from the touch screen deteriorates the slimness and simple design of the terminal. Furthermore, there exists a problem such as reducing a display area due to the manipulation unit at a lateral surface of the terminal. Accordingly, a new structure of input method capable of solving such a problem may be taken into consideration.